9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Zed
In his human past, Zed was once known as the free-lancing guitar player Zachary Edwards, a musician and a lover of folk tunes and rock. He had a normal life, growing up, but soon found his rebellious side shortly before the war started, using his guitar as a means to get away from the real world. He soon dropped out of his studies to "find bigger things out there", and managed to scramble together an amateur band, in which he used to help entertain soldiers that belonged to the newly-born war - Playing guitar was the only thing he knew how to do. Without consciously knowing it, Zack soon found himself being dragged into the revolt against the machines himself, and as much as he tried, he just couldn't find the time to use his beloved guitar anymore - most of his focus was solely based on surviving. His fate met a sad ending as he was slowly killed off by the gas, and seeing his death coming, Zack chose it would be best to just sit back, and he picked up his guitar, singing one last tune before the gas took his breath away .. Yesterday ... '' ''All my troubles seem so far away ... '' ''Now it looks as if they're here to stay Oh I believe in yesterday ... Years passed, his lost soul eternally singing that son, until it was randomly picked up. He was quite awkwardly forced into a stitchpunk body, christened 'Zed', and his initial reaction after waking up was fear. Fear so terrible, he was running away from every stitchpunk he saw, and soon he ran outside, where he came face to face with an armed bombshell ... which he accidentally had set off after just slightly touching it. 2 was able to revive him after the accident, but Zed's body now carries deep scars that shows his mistakes - He was unable to save his right eye, and therefore, tied a bandanna around his head to hide his missing eye. While in his recovery, though, it gave him time to get to know 24, as she was the one who originally save him after he set off the bomb. Miraculously, Zed was able to find a discarded metal spoon, and amazingly used this as a means to create a new type of guitar, using actual guitar strings in order to get the real sound. He continues to make music to this day, and hopes one day to rekindle his glory days as a lead guitarist in a band. Relationships This man get get along with any male stitchpunk, no matter the character - he even managed to find ways to gain 1's trust. He finds 5 and 15 amusing and pokes light fun at them. He's actually very much afraid of 8, but still allows him to come near him, although he likes to cower away in a corner every time he does. He appreciates 2 and all his work, and sometimes goes to check on him just to see how he's doing. It was amazing enough for Zed to find Oon alive in the stitchpunk clan, as in their past lives, Oon and Zed were indeed schoolmates in the same all-boys boarding school they went to. Because of this, Oon and Zed managed to grow a little brotherly friendship towards one another, although Zed finds it strange (but not that surprising) as Oon grew close to 91. As for the female characters, he tends to be a bit more shyer, just not speaking up at all when they speak to him - He finds 35 and 97 terribly frightening, despite him being taller than them. 122 and i confuses him to no end, and he is too afraid to approach 57 (Which gives room for 18 to poke fun at him for a little while) No one knows where this fear of women sprang up - But that's not to say he'll remain womenless forever. He did manage to grow feelings for one particular stitchpunk, 24, after she helped him through his recovery when he set off a bombshell and after finding out about her singing voice - even then, he's still afraid to speak to her. Every time he does, he uses a lot of British slang, which confuses the poor dear. Personality Zed can actually be quite nervous if he doesn't have his faithful guitar with him. But when he has his hands on the strings, he talks smoothly and acts calm, his personality changing dramatically when he is playing. He hates it when people ask about his scars, though, and will answer either briefly or extremely coldly at whoever asks him. He has the tendency to stay absolutely quiet when there are girls nearby, perhaps as a way to avoid any awkward contact by one of these female peers. Additional things *Voice Actor Cary Elwes (Wesley from The Princess Bride) *Theme song Yesterday - The Beatles Only The Good Die Young - Billy Joel Other Characters say ... "He's kinda weird, but has a good voice...I want to hear him and 24 sing together someday, they'd be really good." - 2012 "I just wish I could understand more than half of what he's saying. The only time I ever really figure out what he's getting at is when he's singing..." - 24 "He's the same as he was back then - laid back and lazy, but that doesn't make him bad. He's a musical genius on his guitar, so I guess that makes up for his non-productivity." - Oon